Wearable electronic devices, commonly known as wearable devices, are providing increasingly sophisticated functions as the electronics become more powerful. Wearable devices are extremely convenient in that such device can be worn in the same manner as a wrist watch or other device.
Further, such devices may link with mobile computing devices such as smartphones, which have opened up many more functions through utilization of the powerful processing and communications enabled by such computing devices.
However, the form factor of wearable device makes the process of engaging with wearable devices very challenging because the surface of a wearable device is generally very small in comparison with a screen of a handheld computing device, thus limiting the type and quantity of information that can be provided by a conventional wearable device.